


What's Sex?

by aeriepastel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Curiosity, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has a question, but Axel is reluctant to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Sex?

Axel groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles, it had been a long day and he was ready to hit the bed and go to sleep. Shedding his organization cloak and boots, the Chakram wielding Pyro changed into something more comfortable and slid under the blanket.

Roxas nibbled his bottom lip as he stood outside of Axel's door, he didn't know if his best friend was awake or not. Plus, he didn't want to risk the chance of the red haired man being upset from lack of sleep. But, he really wanted to ask his question now? No matter how many times he pushed it down, it always came back. Decided to go for it, the blond keyblade wielder raised a hand and knocked on the door awaiting a response. 

Axel swore under his breath and untangled himself from the covers, he couldn't seem to find sleep, but damnit whoever it was better have had a good excuse to bother him. His bare feet padding over to the door, he pressed the button and the door slid open to reveal a rather nervous Roxas. The red haired man could see the blond was wearing a pastel blue shirt that was two sizes too big for him so it appeared he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Roxas looked at his best friend to see he was wearing red pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips, and a black muscle tank top. 

"Like what you see?" Roxas acid green orbs as a pink dusted across his cheeks, the blond shifted uncomfortably as his cheeks heated up further. Axel raised a brow to this, if the blond wanted something he was going to have to spit it out.

"N-No... i-it's not that. I have a question to ask." This piqued Axel's interest, if this question Roxas had to ask made the blond all flustered and stutter.

"Come in first off, you're standing out like some sort of stranger who's unwelcomed." Pulling the blond into his room, Axel closed the door and sat on his bed. He looked at Roxas who was standing there, not knowing what to do, Axel rolled his eyes and patted a spot next to him.

"Rox, I'm not going to bite if that's what's you're wondering." Roxas made his way over to the bed and sat.

"Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Roxas gasped, his blush spreading to his ears. Axel frowned at this, he wanted to know what was making the blond blush, and leaned in.

"So... I was out on a mission with Demyx, and I saw this mark on his shoulder. It was red and purple, when I asked about it he went on and on about what it, he didn't say who it was from. Then he asked the weirdest question... Axel, what's a virgin?" 

"Excuse me... ?" Axel had to do a double take, was he hearing things or did Roxas just ask what a virgin was? He sat up and scratched the back of his head, he was going to have to kill Demyx later, that blabber mouth.

"Oh... it's someone who hasn't had sex." Roxas tilted his head in curiosity, sex?

"What's sex?" Axel mentally cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe he should have thought this through more instead of just answering. He looked to the blond and sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Sex... sex is something you do with a person you're comfortable with Roxas."

"Have you ever had sex?" Axel knew he had brought this on himself, and nodded.

"Was it with someone you were comfortable with?" 

"I'd rather not go down that road." Roxas looked in confusion, what did this have to do this roads? Was it that bad for Axel?

"It's a figure of speech Roxas, a conversation of irrelevance." Roxas nodded and sat up straighter

"How does... sex work?" Axel was going to literally cremate the mullet haired blond until even his ashes were cremated, he looked the blond in the eyes.

"How does it work, well let me start from the beginning. Sex is between a boy and a girl, or two boys or girls even. Sex is when you care for someone a lot." Roxas looked at the red head, listening intently to what he had to say. But two guys, and girls, how is that even possible? He understood anatomy, thanks to Vexen so it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Axel... can't you just show me?" Axel froze; Roxas was out of his mind if he wanted to have sex with him, that's where he drew the line. Yeah, he's thought about once or twice and that's about it. But, Ansem forbid he ever did something to taint the fairly innocent blond, besides Roxas was like a brother to him, considering the fact he never had siblings.

"No, Roxas. Sex is completely different from a kiss. I just can't do that to you." Roxas frowned, what was stopping the red head. Was sex really that bad, but he said it was something to do with a person you care about. He knew Axel cared for him and he cared for Axel, considering the fact they were nobodies and didn't have emotions, so what was stopping them?

"Why not? I don't see the problem." That's the problem! Roxas couldn't see it, but he did, there was just no way in hell he was doing it.

"Roxas, there are things friends should and shouldn't do, and one of things is have sex. It's just something that shouldn't be done." Roxas took a deep breath before tackling the red head to the bed, he straddled the pyro, the latter's hands placed on Axel's chest as he stared down into jade irises.

"Please Axel, just this one time. I won't ask again. I want to know what it's like!" The blond began to move around in the red heads lap, hoping to sway the Chakram wielder to have sex with him. Oh sweet innocent Roxas, if only he knew. 

"Roxas... I, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Sitting up, Axel rolled them over so the blond was on the bottom, and the Chakram wielder swore he went through hell and high water just for his best friend. 

Leaning down, Axel caught the blond's pink lips in a slow kiss and Roxas immediately wrapped his arms around the pyros neck. He was no stranger to kissing, if anything he and Axel kissed almost everyday. Deepening the kiss, Axel moved his hand under the large blue shirt. Roxas's eyes widened and he abruptly pulled away with a gasp.

"W-What are you doing?" He felt his shirt being pushed up to his thighs and higher.

"Having sex, you have to take your clothes off to do it." Axel leaned back to sit up and remove his shirt before dropping it to the floor, Roxas blushed at the sight of Axel shirtless, but sat up regardless and removed his oversized shirt. What was next? 

Axel gently pushed Roxas back onto the bed, and over looked the nobody's lithe body. Roxas was beautiful, the blond's cheeks were a bright red in contrast to his sun kissed skin, ocean blue orbs clouded over with lust, and his once pink lips slightly swollen from their previous kissing.

"Kiss me." Axel smiled and happily obliged before pulling away a bit.

"Just go with it Rox, I won't hurt you." Roxas pecked the red heads lips, his fingers locking behind Axel's neck.

"I trust you." Axel had to stop himself for taking the blond right then and there, Roxas knew what he was getting himself into this entire time. The pyro had to give him props, and felt pride swell knowing the keyblade wielder had picked up a thing or two from him.

Axel crushed his lips to Roxas's not caring if they were bruised, and forced his way into the sweet cavern of his best friend. Roxas moaned, kissing back just as roughly establishing a battle of dominance. Axel let his hand slid down to the grey boxer briefs and grope the tent that had formed, Roxas moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked his hips.

Axel groaned; and pulled away from the heated kiss, and nipped the bottom lip before placing a trail of wet kisses from Roxas's jaw line and collar bone before trailing his tongue along the bone. Axel moved back up and began to leave hickeys for the Organization to see by morning, he wanted them to know that Roxas belonged to him and him alone. 

"Axel...!" Roxas gasped, fingers tangling in the red spikes, his back arching and hips bucking into the that hand enveloped his member. Axel let his tongue flick over the already hardening nub drawing a languid moan from his soon to be lover. Roxas tightened his grip in the fiery red hair, another moan falling from his lips, he just wanted Axel, and he wanted the Chakram wielder now.

The assassin pulled down the underwear and tossed them aside, Roxas nearly choked on his own spit when he felt a warm moist heat envelop his senses. Axel brought three fingers up to the blond's mouth, Roxas got the message and took the thin digits into his mouth. Axel cursed the first time he ever introduced Sea Salt once ice cream to keyblade wielder, his mind began to wander, thinking what it would be like if Roxas's lips were wrapped around his... he involuntarily groaned when Roxas gave a hard suck.

Deeming the fingers wet enough, Roxas pulled away with a wet pop let Axel prep him. Axel saw the blond's face form of one into discomfort as he slid the first finger in, and leaned up to kiss Roxas deeply as he worked quickly but gently. Roxas clenched his eyes shut, it wasn't exactly painful it just uncomfortable and stung a bit.

Axel heard Roxas whimper before a barely audible moan was heard from in between the kiss, seeing this as a sign to continue Axel slid the second finger in, he felt the keyblade wielder tense and brought his hand down to the dripping erection and wrapped his fingers around it. 

Roxas clutched the sheets beneath him, as moans spilled from his mouth to and fro. So caught up in his pleasure induced state he hadn't even realized Axel slip the third one in, the assassin discarded his now tight pyjama bottoms and brought his hand under the mattress to pull out a small tube of lube. 

Roxas whined when he felt Axel's fingers slip out of him only to get replaced with something larger, his eyes widened when he realized what it was. 

"Roxy, are you sure you want to have sex with me?" Roxas looked up into smoky green irises and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck only to pull the pyro down into a gentle kiss, his own mouth had seemed to betray him when he pulled away.

"I love you." Axel's eyes widened as he looked into cobalt irises, did he just hear correctly? He knew Roxas had a heart a while back, but kept it a secret for the sake of the Organization, but mainly for Roxas. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't jealous, but with the blond, it made him feel like he had a heart himself, he knew he couldn't love but he remembered what it was like to be in love. 

"I love you too." Roxas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with a heated kiss from Axel, the blond pulled away with a cry of pain, tearing the sheets below him. Axel mentally cursed.

Roxas knew Axel didn't mean to hurt him, but... it hurt him. He knew it would hurt, but this much. He opened his eyes when he felt Axel rest his forehead against his, when had he even closed his eyes.

"It'll get better." Roxas gasped when he felt Axel push forward before pulling out slowly and pushing back in, the keyblade wielder gasped in pain and pleasure, his body waging war between the two. Axel wanted to pound into the tight hole that enveloped his member, but for now he would take it slow, listening to the moans and whimpers of pain morph into pleasure.

"Axel..." Roxas whimpered as he began to push his hips back into Axel's, the pyro shifted a bit and lifted the blond's hips for a better angle and began to thrust faster. 

Roxas cried out, clutching the sheets above his head to the pillow then biting his knuckles. Axel gripped the slim hips and drove harder into the blond, Roxas tossed his head back with a scream tearing at pillow and the other at Axel's hand.

"Oh god Axel! ...Axel!" Axel leaned down and captured the blond's lips into a kiss that was hardly a kiss, their teeth clicked as Axel swallowed the blond's cries and moans for more. Hissing when he felt blunt nails digging into his shoulders, Roxas's toes curled in raw pleasure as he moved to meet one of every the pyros thrust.

Axel pulled away and leaned down to nip and suck at the pert buds that stood at attention, with the way Roxas was moaning and screaming the others were bound to find out who the first and the last lay for the little blond was. 

"Axel... fuck... yes!" Axel pushed Roxas's leg up to his chest drawing another moan. Never had he known the younger nobody to know such language, he felt the blond's walls growing tighter almost to the point where it hurt. 

Roxas wrapped his legs around the assassin's waist, when he felt Axel grab his leaking member and began to pump in time with his thrust. Axel hissed when he felt teeth sink into the crook of his neck, before he felt lips work their way up, he knew there would be marks by tomorrow, did he care? No.

"Oh god... Axel!" Axel held the slim hips tightly and bit down onto the blond's shoulder as nails drug up his back leaving red whelps in their wake, and swore Roxas would break his back with the perfect arch he was in, a few more thrust he released into the blond drawing out a small moan from his lover. 

Roxas opened his eyes to meet acid orbs looking down on him, he smiled and leaned up to kiss the red head. Axel kissed back and ran his fingers through the blond spikes, pulling away the red head pulled out and rolled off of the blond. 

"About what you said... do you really believe that, That you love me?" Axel sighed hoping Roxas would have forgot about that, but he knew better than to even think that from the beginning. He looked to see the keyblade wielder sitting up to look at him, his darkened azure orbs boring into those of jade, awaiting his answer.

"Roxas, you know we're nobodies. We don't ha-"

"That's not what I'm asking Axel... I-I know, I know about my heart. I am asking you, did you mean it?" Axel swore mentally and sat up, this conversation wasn't going to end well and he knew it. He should have just said no in the first place, none if this would have happened.

"I don't know..." Roxas quirked a brow at this.

"You do, you're just not telling me." The red headed assassin ran a hand through his spikes and looked away before looking back to the blond.

"Then, what do you want me to tell you? I don't exactly have all answers ya' know?"

"I never said that you did, It was a simple do you truly believe what you said or not?" 

"Fuck Rox... no, I don't believe what I said. I'm a nobody, I don't have a heart, I don't even know what it's like to love. You have that chance, and you chose the wrong person." Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately and slid out of bed. 

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Roxas slid his shirt on and walked over to the door, pressing the button he watched the door slide open. Axel just watched as his best friend walked out of his room. 

He didn't know why it did, but it hurt, it hurt like hell.


End file.
